Pokémon: Sun's Foot Fetish
by The JOI Perv
Summary: Basically, it's a story about Sun having a foot fetish. Pokémon and its characters belong to Nintendo and Game Freak
1. Sun's Mom

**Chapter 1: Mom**

It was a beautiful evening on Melemele Island. Sun, just becoming Alola's first Pokémon Champion last week, decided to take a break at his house. He was in his bed, sleeping, when a strange feeling woke him up. He noticed it was coming from under his blanket, so he pulled it back, only to see his Primarina sucking his cock. She looked up at him, giggled, and winked. Sun was beyond surprised, and his cheeks turned a vivid crimson. Never did he expect anyone, let alone one of his own Pokémon, to give him head. Primarina was alternating between sucking, kissing, licking, and twirling her tongue around her Trainer's rock-hard member. Being a Water-type Pokémon, her saliva was very moist and somewhat water-like. The blowjob went on for about two minutes, until his bedroom light turned on.

"You won't get him to cum that way," a voice said. Sun jolted up in shock to see who said that. It was none other than his own mom. Sun quickly pulled his shorts up and hid under his blanket in embarrassment. His mom giggled and said, "Sorry for interrupting you two, but like I said, you won't get my son to cum that way."

Primarina had a confused look on her face, while Sun was still hiding under his blanket, wishing this was all a dream. His mom sat on the bed and took off her sandals, and said, "You see, Primarina, my son has a foot fetish. That means he has a sexual interest in feet. If you don't know what I mean, let me show you." Sun's mom reached her arm out to him. "Come on out of there, sweetie." Sun was hesitant at first, but then he slowly removed his blanket. His mom said, "There we go. Now then..."

Sun's mom put her feet on her son's lap and wiggled her toes. Her soles were wrinkly, and her toenails were painted red. Sun was speechless, and his blush returned. He couldn't believe his own mother was doing this to him. "Do you like what you see?" she asked. "I just got back from a pedicure, so they're nice and soft and squeaky clean." Primarina looked at her tail fins while watching what Sun's mom was doing. "Here. Have a better look."

Sun's mom put her left foot closer to her son's face, her toes still wiggling and curling. It smelled like fresh flowers and soap. Finally, Sun gave in and started kissing his mom's sole. She giggled at this and said, "You see, Primarina, people with foot fetishes like to rub, tickle, kiss, and lick other people's feet, especially their soles and toes." Primarina was absorbing all the information she could gather. "What do you say?" she added. "Do you want to do the same to my right foot?" Primarina nodded and started giving Sun's mom's right sole some kisses. "Ohh, that feels good...", she breathed. Three minutes later, Sun went from kissing to licking his mom's left sole and toes. Primarina immediately did the same to his mom's right foot. Her breathing turned to moaning as she said, "That feels so much better than kisses..."

Bright memories appeared in Sun's head, from back when he was a young boy. Sometimes, he and his mom would play tickling games. These included Sun licking his mom's soles when they were covered in sweets, like chocolate and whipped cream; pretending to tickle torture her shackled feet with a big feather; or just plain tickling her feet for fun, sometimes accompanied by other people and/or Pokémon. These memories and more were caught on tape as home videos.

No one has noticed yet, but Sun has had a raging boner just begging to get out ever since his mom showed him her feet. His mom, moaning from the immense pleasure caused by him and Primarina worshiping her feet, saw this and unbuttoned her son's shorts and pulled them down, along with his underwear. Primarina caught a glimpse and saw that Sun's cock was much harder than it was when she was sucking him off, and it was still wet and dripping. The foot worshiping went on for a few more minutes.

"Okay, you two," Sun's mom said. "That's enough for now." Sun and Primarina stopped licking her feet. Her soles were covered in saliva, and seeing her wiggle, spread, and curl her toes again made Sun even harder. "Wow, you're both so good. Okay, Primarina, it's time for the next step: footjobs. A footjob is where you rub someone's penis with your feet, like this." Sun's mom took her saliva-soaked soles and started rubbing his cock with them slowly. Sun was taken aback by a sudden surge of pleasure, thanks to his mom's wet soles and his cock still being wet from the blowjob earlier. His mom giggled again and said, "Told you they were soft. Oh, it's so stiff. Primarina, why don't you try?"

Primarina, simultaneously with Sun's mom, rubbed her Trainer's cock with her tail fins. It felt somewhat strange to her. "Look at you," she said. "You're a natural." Primarina giggled bashfully and blushed at the comment. "You know," she added. "there are multiple footjob techniques. You can move your feet up and down, move them like you're starting a campfire, massage the head of the penis with your toes, or in your case, the tips of your tail fins, with your soles rubbing against the length of the penis." With every technique Sun's mom said, she performed it, with Primarina following suit.

A big blob of precum came out of Sun's cock. "Oh, my," his mom said. "It looks like you're ready to cum. Okay, Primarina. It's time I taught you what I think is my favorite footjob technique." Primarina moved over while Sun's mom got on her belly and put her feet back on his cock. "This is called a reverse footjob," she said. "I like it because it lets people get a great view of my soft, wrinkly soles and toes." She wiggled and curled her toes once more.

"I guess you're old enough to know this, Sun," his mom said. "Ever since I turned 18, I've been a foot fetish model. You can guess why I've kept it a secret all this time. Also, you should probably delete your Internet history more often..." Sun had a shocked look on his face. His mom laughed and said, "Don't worry, dear. Your secret is safe with me. Now..." She got back to moving her feet up and down her son's cock. Primarina got back to sucking him off, moving in unison with his mom's feet. "How adorable," she thought.

Sun started breathing heavier and was making thrusting motions. Primarina knew what this meant and quickly stopped sucking (for Primarina don't like when others cum down their throats). Sun's cock started twitching for a few seconds until he finally came, hard. He came so much, it nearly hit the ceiling. "Oh my goodness!" his mom exclaimed. Sun came like that two more times. The cum mostly landed on his mom's soles. "Wow... That's a lot..." she said in amazement. "Maybe I can squeeze some more out of you."

Sun's mom rubbed her son's cock some more with her feet, until one last load of cum erupted onto her soles. "Goodness gracious!" she cried out. After cumming so much, Sun was barely conscious. "Mmm," his mom cooed as she continued wiggling and curling her toes. "I love it when they cum on my feet. And did you know, Primarina, that sperm can soften your skin? That's why my feet stay super soft all the time." She yawned, then said, "I think I might nod off here. Now remember, Primarina. You can do whatever you want to make my son cum, as long as feet are involved, okay?" Primarina nodded in undetstanding. Sun's mom then thought, "Maybe you'll find somebody else to share your foot fetish with." Aloud, she asked, "Can you turn the light off, Primarina?"

Primarina turned off the bedroom light, so the only light available was coming from a nightlight, along with the moon outside. She then proceeded to kiss Sun on the mouth. Sun was startled, but could barely react. The kiss was very passionate, with tongues interlocking. Sun's mom giggled at the sight, then said, "Good night, you two."

Sun's mom soon fell asleep, while Sun passed out from exhaustion. Primarina then gave him a smooch on his forehead and rested her head on his chest. Soon, all three of them were asleep. None of them noticed that all this time, Rotom had recorded everything on camera. "Wow..." it said. "Bzzzt! I must share this with the world! Bzz-bzzt!"

Rotom got to Sun's laptop and went to PokéPorn, a pornographic website where people and Pokémon, or Pokémon alone, engage in sexual activity. Rotom created an account and uploaded the video for all to see. After that, Rotom turned off the laptop and went to sleep mode, contempt.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

REQUEST: I'd like to see this entire story turn into a webcomic and/or animation. Can anyone let me know if that actually happens?


	2. Primarina

Well, here it is, finally. Sorry it took so long. I was both stuck on multiple occasions and coming up with ideas for future chapters and fanfics. I'll try to do better next time. So without further ado, enjoy Chapter 2. Hey, that rhymes!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Primarina**

The next morning, at around 6 a.m, Sun slowly opened his eyes as he woke up. He could have sworn that him receiving a footjob from his mom and a blowjob from his Primarina was all a dream. He soon noticed that Primarina was spooning him, and it was then that Sun realized it wasn't a dream.

Rotom then woke up from sleep mode, stretching and yawning. "Good morning, Sun," it said. Sun turned around and waved at it awkwardly. "You know, you two look adorable snuggled up like that! Bzz-bzzt!" Sun blushed at the comment, while many thoughts filled his head about last night: Why did Primarina suck him off out of the blue? Why was his mom okay with this? Why did she give her own son a footjob? He would probably never know.

Just then, Primarina woke up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned. Rotom immediately hit record in case something were to happen. Primarina gave Sun a big squeeze and a huge kiss on the lips. Sun was startled at first, blushing, but then he calmed down. That didn't last long, however, since he noticed that particular feeling in his shorts. It touched Primarina and she looked down, then looked back at Sun with a lustful grin on her face. Sun gulped and he blushed some more, because he knew what was going to happen.

Primarina laid Sun down on his back. She then unbuttoned and pulled down his shorts and underwear, revealing his hard member. She started sucking and licking it to get it nice and wet. Sun's face looked pleasured as it turned even more red, as did Primarina's. After a few minutes, Primarina stopped sucking and gave Sun a "footjob" with her tail fins.

The "footjob" may have kept Sun erect, but it wasn't enough to make him cum, because Primarina's fins weren't exactly feet. She went faster, but it was no good. Primarina was disheartened by this, but then she remembered what Sun's mom said to her last night: "Now remember, Primarina. You can do whatever you want to make my son cum, as long as feet are involved, okay?" After remembering those words, Primarina got an idea.

First, she turned on Sun's computer. Next, she went to a foot fetish website. Finally, she directed Sun's attention to the computer. Sun got out of bed, still erect and mildly tired. He then walked over to the computer, pulling out his chair and sitting on it. He put on his headphones and clicked on a foot worship/footjob compilation video. Sun's dick got harder, but before he could stroke it, Primarina got back to sucking it.

His blush intensifying, Sun's attention temporarily shifted to Primarina as she was sucking, licking, kissing, and drooling all over his cock, occasionally deep-throating for good measure. Her blush intensified, too. With the foot fetish video in the background and Primarina going down on him again, Sun was bound to cum. Primarina saw the signs and went faster.

When the people in the video started orgasming/cumming, Sun was about to as well. Primarina saw his expression and gave one last suck of his cock before removing it from her mouth completely. She then began to jerk him off, alternating between going slow and fast. Sun could finally take no more. He threw his head back and then exploded all over Primarina's face. She yelped in excitement, closing her eyes so no cum got in them.

So much cum covered Primarina's face, which looked very thankful. Suddenly, Sun heard his mom calling. "Sun, dear! It's time for breakfast!" Sun immediately sprung into action, recalling Primarina into her Poké Ball, turning off his computer, cleaning up in the bathroom, putting on clean clothes, and going to the kitchen. Rotom stopped recording, quickly turned the computer back on, and uploaded his newly recorded video to PokéPorn before following Sun to the kitchen.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Swimmer

**Chapter 3: Swimmer**

After Sun finished his breakfast and cleaned up, he and Rotom were about to leave when his mom said, "Goodbye, Sun. I'm going to leave a little surprise for you when you come back." She winked and giggled while she and Meowth waved her son goodbye. Sun waved back awkwardly as he went out the door. "Oh, wait," his mom quickly said. "One more thing." She went to Sun and gave him a big kiss before he left, leaving him with a slight blush. She then giggled again and said, "I love you. Bye." Sun waved goodbye again as he left the house.

The morning was beautiful, with little to no clouds in the sky. Sun stretched his arms and legs and walked to Hau'oli City. "Ahhh," Rotom said, also stretching. "What a lovely day! Bzz-bzzt! So, Sun, what are your plans for today?" Sun shrugged. As he was walking, he wondered what his mom meant by "surprise". Would his mom give him a present? Would she tell him exciting news? Or would it be something more... lewd? Knowing his mom, especially after last night, it could be either one. Sun blushed and shaked his head. He'd probably find out once he got back home.

After walking for a while, Sun finally made it to Hau'oli City. He then decided to go to the beach. Once he did, he was about to take out his new towel and beach umbrella when something caught his eye. There was a Swimmer relaxing nearby, all by herself. And since she was barefoot, Sun couldn't help but get a closer look. Rotom followed him, pressing record once they got closer. Once they got close, Sun was staring at the Swimmer's feet. They were tan, like his mom's. Her soles were soft-looking, also like his mom's. However, they weren't wrinkly at all, and her toenails weren't painted.

The Swimmer noticed Sun, removed her shades, and asked, "Can I help you?" Sun immediately froze, blushing while his gaze turned to the Swimmer's face (and bikini). She giggled and continued, "You've been staring at my feet, haven't you?" She raised her left foot higher, so Sun couldn't look away. As she wiggled her toes, she said, "Well, I wouldn't blame you. My feet are pretty cute." As Sun stared at the Swimmer's wiggling toes, he felt that certain something in his shorts again. Once it became obvious, bulging and twitching, Sun covered it with his hands, hiding his face and blushing even more in embarrassment.

The Swimmer couldn't help but laugh. "You're so cute," she said. "You know what?" She put her flip-flops on to prevent her soles from getting sandy and got off her beach chair. "Come on," she said. "Lie down and enjoy yourself." Sun looked back at the Swimmer and hesitantly did what she wanted. Once he laid down on the chair, the Swimmer unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down. After seeing the bulge in Sun's underwear, she said, "Well..." She then seated herself on Sun's legs, with her feet on his chest, and pulled down his underwear, releasing his cock. She continued, "Wow, so big. Now, let's have some fun."

First, the Swimmer took off her flip-flops. Seeing her barefoot again made Sun's cock grow even bigger. Then, she started jerking him off while wiggling her toes. Sun felt an immediate jolt of pleasure from this. Next, the Swimmer handed him a flip-flop and said, "Go on, smell it." As Sun smelled it, he couldn't be any more erect, pre-cum flowing. After he finished smelling the flip-flop and placed it on the sand, he immediately stuck his face in the Swimmer's soles, wasting no time smelling them, licking them, kissing them, and sucking on her toes.

The Swimmer immediately stopped jerking Sun off. "Just a second," she said. She then took out a fleshlight and condom, so she could make Sun cum faster, but not cause a big mess. Sun, however, was too busy having his face smothered in the Swimmer's soles to notice. Just as soon as the Swimmer applied the condom, the sound of a Poké Ball opening got her attention. "Well, the more the merrier," she thought. Out of the Poké Ball came a Dragonair, the Swimmer's first Pokémon.

When the Swimmer first encountered Dragonair, it was love at first sight. It happened a few months ago at Dragonspiral Tower, when the Swimmer took a trip to the Unova region. While the Swimmer was admiring the ruins, she saw something emerge from the nearby lake. It was Dragonair, who slowly approached the Swimmer, so it wouldn't scare her. The Swimmer was amazed that such a rare Pokémon would actually come close to her. The Dragonair got a closer look at the Swimmer, smelling her and rubbing its cheek against hers. The Swimmer did the same and it eventually turned into a kiss, then it escalated.

Dragonair and the Swimmer then both went behind some bushes, and the Swimmer started taking off her clothes. She was aware that she was going to have sex with a Pokémon, but she didn't care. After she became fully naked, Dragonair went in for another kiss, this time wrapping its body around the Swimmer and slowly inserting its cock into her vagina. This felt amazing to the Swimmer, as this was her first sexual experience, albeit with a Pokémon. After fucking her for a few minutes, Dragonair came buckets inside her. Once it seemed like it couldn't cum anymore, Dragonair was so exhausted it fell asleep. The Swimmer, also barely conscious from the immense pleasure, took out a Poké Ball and caught Dragonair.

Back in the present time, in Hau'oli City, Dragonair starting wrapping its body around the Swimmer, preparing for sex. "Wow!" Rotom thought. "Two for the price of one!" Once Dragonair started humping her, the Swimmer, moaning from pleasure, finally applied her fleshlight to Sun's cock and continued the handjob. In no time at all, Sun, face deep in the Swimmer's feet, was the one cumming buckets. The condom grew twice in length because of how much Sun came. Once Sun stopped cumming, the Swimmer, bouncing on Dragonair's dick, removed the fleshlight and condom, tied the condom shut, and put both in her bag. "Another generous donation for the sperm bank," she thought. Sun lost consciousness while the Swimmer and Dragonair continued fucking, with Rotom still recording.

Meanwhile, on the main sidewalk, Plumeria was watching with binoculars. "Interesting," she thought.

 **End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Plumeria

**Chapter 4: Plumeria**

When Sun woke up, he found himself in the bed of a motel, possibly the one on Route 2. The first thing he saw was Team Skull Admin Plumeria sitting in front of him, also in the bed. "Hey there, sleepyhead," she said. "I got a little treat for you." She then lifted up her bare feet. Sun saw that between each of her toes, there were slices of Oran Berry. "Eat up," she continued, wiggling her toes. "You're gonna need plenty of energy for what I have planned for you." Sun, blushing, crawled over to Plumeria to have his treat. Unbeknownst to him, Rotom started recording when Plumeria got on the bed and took her shoes off.

Once he got closer to Plumeria, Sun, on his hands and knees, began pressing his face against her soles, smelling and licking them. The smell of her feet combined with the smell of the Oran Berry was intoxicating, to say the least. Sun's blush intensified, and since he was unknowingly naked (except for his shirt), he couldn't feel his erection growing. Plumeria chuckled and said, "You're as red as a Tamato Berry, and speaking of Berries..." Plumeria turned Sun's attention back to the Oran Berry slices between her toes. One by one, Sun grabbed the Berry slices between each of her wiggling toes with his mouth. While he ate all the slices on her left foot, Plumeria giggled and thought, "Such a good footboy."

As soon as he was about to go to Plumeria's right foot, Sun felt something spread his butt cheeks. He then felt an extremely weird and sensual feeling in his ass, but he was too distracted eating the Oran Berry slices between Plumeria's toes to turn around and see. There was a Team Skull Grunt giving Sun a rimjob. She wanted to milk Sun's cock so badly, but she didn't want to risk Sun cumming right now. All she could do was continue giving Sun's rectum more loving. After eating all the Oran Berry slices on Plumeria's right foot, Sun was feeling much more energized. He then smothered his face in her soles. "Now the real fun begins," Plumeria said.

Plumeria took out a Poké Ball and called out her Salazzle, who slithered under Sun and fingered herself. Meanwhile, the Grunt continued shoving her tongue deep in Sun's anus. While she was doing this, she took a strap-on dildo and put it on. Afterwards, she reluctantly stopped giving Sun a rimjob and began lubing up the dildo. Then, while Salazzle finished masturbating and pulled Sun closer to her, making them have sex, the Grunt started pegging Sun without warning, periodically smacking his butt cheeks. "You're all mine now," she said playfully and somewhat dominantly.

The immense pleasure was too much for Sun, who came buckets immediately, but continued plowing Salazzle and licking Plumeria's soles, thanks to the energy from the Oran Berry he ate. "Well, that took no time at all," Plumeria said. Salazzle, like Sun, was far from done. She put her tail in her vagina, wrapped it around Sun's cock, and began to stroke it. This immediate jolt of pleasure caused Sun to cum a second time in Salazzle, but he still had enough energy to keep going. "I have an idea," Plumeria said, as she went over to the Grunt. "Keep him occupied, Salazzle." Salazzle nodded, and then pulled Sun even closer to her so they could kiss. Her tongue, like the walls of her vagina, was incredibly hot and moist (as she is a Fire-type Pokémon).

Plumeria then lifted Sun's right leg and began licking his right sole along with occasional kisses. This was a strange, but pleasurable feeling for Sun, scrunching up his toes with each lick. The Grunt then stopped pegging Sun, left the dildo in his ass, strapped it to his legs, and put it on vibrate. She began worshipping his left foot. "So soft," said Plumeria. "And adorable," the Grunt added. The foot worshipping, the sex/mutual masturbation, the vibrating dildo, and deep kissing Salazzle altogether created a tidal wave of euphoria for Sun. With one final thrust, he immediately came for one last time inside Salazzle's hot womb. "Looks like he's done," Plumeria said as she and the Grunt continued worshipping his feet. The last thing Sun saw before he went out cold was Salazzle's pleasured face after being creampied three times.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Primarina and Lopunny, Part 1

Before we get started, there's some things I'd like to say. First off, I'm sorry this took so long to make. Life and lack of ideas at the time got in the way. Second, I was on Bulbapedia one day, and apparently, they made the male protagonist's official name in Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon "Elio". Seriously, look it up if you don't believe me. Well, I kind of wish I knew that earlier, but I don't care. In this fanfiction, he's still going to be referred to as "Sun". Next, I'd like to say a very belated RIP to the NSFW Tumblr blogs. You were real fun to masturbate to, and I'm gonna miss you. (At least there's some foot fetish blogs left.) Now, with that lengthy monologue out of the way, on with the show!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Primarina and Lopunny, Part 1**

When Sun woke up (again), he was surprised when he saw on the clock that it was almost noon. Also, his butt was sore from the pegging he received from that Team Skull Grunt. As he slowly sat up, slightly cringing from the soreness, he saw what looked like a freshly-made lunch on the table. There was a roasted veggie sandwich, a Big Malasada, and an Oran Berry smoothie. Next to the food was a card and some wet wipes. Once Sun found his underwear and shorts and put them on, he got to the table, sat down, and picked up the card. It read:

"Thanks for the fun time, kid. We sure had a blast. We're definitely doing this again sometime. Now eat up and get yourself clean. I can tell you're going to need a lot of energy for the rest of your day. See you then, footboy.

\- Plumeria

P.S. You've got some cute feet yourself. You should let others lick them, rub them, tickle them, or maybe even give some lucky guy (or Pokémon) a footjob."

Sun blushed heavily while reading the card. He then looked at his bare feet, wiggling his toes. He was making the connection that it wasn't just other girl's feet or smelling their footwear that aroused him, but his own feet as well, when others touched them or worshipped them, or when he wiggled his own toes. Maybe, Sun thought, he could try these foot fetish-related activities (or even sex, for that matter) not just with girls, but also with guys, or maybe even Pokémon, whatever gender they were. This collage of thoughts made Sun develop an erection. When he realized this, he blushed and shook his head to clear his mind and then ate the food Plumeria got for him.

After eating, Sun cleaned the table, grabbed the wet wipes, and went to the bathroom. He took off his shirt and used some of the wipes to clean his armpits and crotch. He then washed his hands, left the bathroom, and put on a new shirt, placing the dirty one in his bag. Sun was glad he packed extra clothes, just in case. Just as he was about to put his flip-flops on, he got another good look at his feet, triggering those lewd thoughts again. Finally, Sun gave in and got back on the bed, taking off all his clothes and putting them in his bag so they don't get dirty or sweaty.

Rotom also woke up, stretching and happy with recording Sun and Plumeria this morning. When he saw that Sun was about to masturbate, he immediately got closer, undetected, and started recording him. Sun, slowly stroking his dick, stared at the soles and wiggling toes of his feet. He then reached for one of his Poké Balls and sent out his Primarina, who began giving him a blowjob. "Well, that was unexpected," Rotom thought.

Unbeknownst to Sun, when he was out cold earlier, Primarina told the rest of his Pokémon about her Trainer's recent sexual activity involving foot fetishism. She gave them a primer about sex and how foot fetishes work. And then, she showed them Rotom's recordings. After showing Sun's surprised Pokémon the videos, Primarina told them that maybe they could join in on the fun someday.

As Primarina continued orally pleasuring Sun, drooling on his cock and then shoving it down her throat, Sun reached for one of his Poké Balls and sent out his Lopunny, the first Pokémon he ever caught. Since the Rabbit Pokémon was male, seeing Primarina give Sun head made him hard. Lopunny got on the bed, lifted Sun's left leg, and proceeded to lick his sole. This made Sun even harder than when he stared at his own feet.

Primarina saw that his Trainer was about to cum, so she stopped sucking his cock and jerked it off with Lopunny while worshiping the sole of his right foot. In no time at all, Sun's twitching cock erupted all over his belly and chest, with some cum still drooling from it. Lopunny gathered all of the cum in his mouth with one big lick and kissed Sun intensely, with both of their dicks touching. Neither one had ever tried snowballing before, but they both seemed to love the taste of Sun's cum.

As Primarina was about to lick both of Sun's soles, her attention quickly turned to the bathroom, and then she got an idea. She got Lopunny's attention and whispered in his ear. Lopunny continued kissing Sun as they both got out of bed and made their way to the bathroom alongside Primarina. Before they got any closer, Lopunny reached into Sun's bag and pulled out a Sitrus Berry for Sun to eat so he could have more energy. Afterwards, Sun, Lopunny, and Primarina went to the bathroom, with Rotom following them.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Primarina and Lopunny, Part 2

Chapter 6: Primarina and Lopunny, Part 2

Once Sun, Primarina, and Lopunny made it to the bathroom, they turned on the shower. What they didn't know was that Rotom followed them, recording them again. While they were waiting for the water to warm up, Sun decided to Mega Evolve Lopunny because he thought that would make their time more fun. After that, Sun took turns kissing Lopunny and Primarina, who also kissed each other.

Once the water was warm enough, they all stepped in. Thankfully, the shower was big enough for all of them. Feeling the warm water seemed to heighten the mood for everyone, as they were all blushing. Sun and Lopunny, who were both erect, wasted no time at all and got into a 69 position, with Sun on the floor and Lopunny on top of him, holding each other in their arms. They then simultaneously started sucking each other's dicks, with Lopunny bobbing his head down on Sun's member while slowly facefucking his Trainer. This resulted in a jolt of immediate pleasure because this was the first time either one had performed fellatio, but everything they needed to know, they knew by watching Primarina in the past. Also, their pleasured moans indicated they liked the smell and taste of each other's nether regions. Having Mega Evolved, Lopunny's cock was bigger than normal, so it was more fair for him and Sun.

Rotom, meanwhile, was so thankful that his Pokédex casing was waterproof. This allowed him to get closer shots of the action, but he also did his best not to be seen by Sun. Rotom's attention turned to Primarina as she wrapped her tail around Sun's legs and began licking, kissing, and sucking on his soles and toes. Her super soft and wet tongue on his incredibly soft feet gave Sun a huge spike in pleasure as his toes curled. Sun decided to give Lopunny a similar pleasure boost by sticking two fingers in the Rabbit Pokémon's anus and twirling them around. Lopunny started making louder muffled moans as he did the same thing to Sun, all the while sucking his dick and facefucking him faster, making both of them precum. Primarina, seeing the two go faster, chose to lick Sun's soles and toes faster as well, all the while fingering herself.

Sun and Lopunny couldn't take any more. All of this combined pleasure caused them both to finally cum buckets into each other's mouths with such great force, it hit the backs of their throats. Sun felt like he could get used to giving more blowjobs in the future, as he and Lopunny swallowed. Afterwards, the two Pokémon switched spots, while Sun stayed on the floor. Primarina rubbed her vagina against Sun's semi-hard member while Lopunny gave him a deep rimjob. This made Sun hard again as his penis slowly entered Primarina's vagina. The Soloist Pokémon moaned loudly as she was pressing against Sun's chest, as this was her first time doing vaginal sex. Primarina started going up and down, making more melodic moans while wrapping her arms around Sun, kissing him intensely as he put his arms around her.

As Primarina was having the time of her life, Lopunny stopped tonguing Sun's ass and chose to shove his cock into it. Once he got the head in, he slowly inserted the rest of his member into it. It felt super amazing for both Lopunny and Sun, and once the Rabbit Pokémon started thrusting, it felt even better. Lopunny's cock was basically being milked by Sun's super-tight behind, and he was bound to cum soon. Sun, however, wouldn't cum until feet were touching him, or people were touching his feet. Lopunny knew this, but he decided to hold off for now so Sun and Primarina could continue making love.

Primarina was so close to cumming, and she wanted Sun to cum with her, so she told Lopunny to start licking Sun's feet. The Rabbit Pokémon did just that while plowing his Trainer faster. Primarina also went faster, rapidly bouncing up and down on Sun's cock, until all three of them came simultaneously and moaned loudly for what seemed like an eternity, but was actually a little over ten seconds. After the last drop of cum, Sun and his two Pokémon shared one last make out session before they all got up and cleaned each other up in the shower, while Lopunny reverted to his normal self. Once that was over, they all dried off, and Sun put Primarina and Lopunny in their Poké Balls as they thanked him for an amazing experience. Then he put on his clothes, grabbed his things, and left the motel, with Rotom by his side.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Jynx (and Dewgong)

Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I was struggling with ideas at the time and I was busy with life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Jynx (and Dewgong)**

Some time later, Sun was enjoying a sunny afternoon stroll in Melemele Meadow, smelling the flowers and admiring the many Pokémon that were there. But when he got close to the entrance to Seaward Cave, he heard faint moaning coming from it. His curiosity got the better of him, as he chose to crawl through the cave entrance. Rotom got ready to record, just in case there was any sexual activity going on. Once Sun entered the cave, he looked and listened all around, trying to figure out where the moaning was coming from and who (or what) was doing it.

After about a minute of searching, he had found the source of the moaning behind a big rock. There was a Dewgong receiving a footjob from a Jynx. Sun and Rotom (who started recording) were surprised knowing that Jynx had feet to begin with. Judging by the expression on Dewgong's blushing face, he was going to cum soon. Seeing this, Jynx jerked him off while rubbing the head of his cock with her soles and caressing it with her toes. Dewgong's moaning became louder as he blew a huge load onto Jynx's feet. Once he passed out, Jynx used her psychic powers to move Dewgong to a nearby pool of water. Now it was Sun's turn.

When Sun peaked out from behind the rock, Jynx noticed him (and his erection) and seductively did a "come here" gesture while wiggling her cum-covered toes. After Sun sat down, she put her feet up to his incredibly red face, resulting in a harder erection and a fast heartbeat as he proceeded to lick and smell them. The smell, taste, and texture sent Sun in a euphoric frenzy as he licked all the cum off of Jynx's soft and icy soles and pressed his face against them, licking like crazy. Jynx giggled because it slightly tickled, and then she removed Sun's shorts and underwear so his cock could breathe. The next thing the Human Shape Pokémon did was remove his flip-flops and grab ahold of his legs, putting his feet up to her face. Jynx then gave his soles big wet kisses and long licks, along with some toe-sucking.

The feeling of Ice-Type Jynx's cold mouth and tongue worshiping his feet felt so incredibly amazing to Sun, he became too taken aback by the intense pleasure to continue licking Jynx's feet. As Sun lay down, breathing heavily in ecstasy, Jynx continued smothering his soles with her lips as she took her sticky purple feet over to his crotch and rubbed his dick with them. The moment Jynx's feet touched Sun's member, he precame, and when Jynx moved her feet up and down for a few seconds, he came so hard that some of it got on his face. Jynx was surprised at how much and how quickly Sun came, but she didn't feel like stopping just yet. She kept going, moving her feet faster while still giving Sun's feet plenty of loving licks and kisses. What Sun didn't know was that some of the kisses were actually Jynx's signature move, Lovely Kiss. So after another few minutes of kissing and footjobs, Sun let loose one huge load of cum after another before eventually drifting off to sleep.

When Sun fell asleep, Jynx licked all the cum off of his body and gave him a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Rotom was about to stop recording, but the Dewgong from earlier came back, lubricating his erection with his drool. The next thing he did was fuck Sun's ass and lick the soles of his feet. No matter how hard the Sea Lion Pokémon plowed him or how much he licked his feet, Sun stayed asleep. Even when Dewgong came inside him, he was out like a light. After Dewgong finished cumming, he pulled out of Sun and gave each of his feet a kiss before returning to the water.

About half an hour later, Sun woke up under a tree in Melemele Meadow with all of his clothes on. However, he didn't have the energy to stand up, or even sit up. He decided to go back to sleep, so he took out a Poké Ball and called out his Primarina, requesting to cuddle with her. Primarina immediately accepted, clinging on to Sun like a magnet. With their arms wrapped around each other tightly, Trainer and Pokémon shared a long tender kiss before falling asleep.

 **End of Chapter 7**


	8. Sun's Mom and Lusamine, Part 1

**Chapter 8: Sun's Mom and Lusamine, Part 1**

Some time later in the evening, Sun made it to his house on Route 1. Ever since this morning, he's been anticipating what kind of surprise his mom had in store for him. Once he got inside, he saw that Meowth was sleeping on his mom's bed, but his mom was nowhere to be seen. Then he saw that his bedroom door was closed, and he heard some faint giggling and moaning from the other side. Since he knew for sure that his surprise would he waiting for him there, Sun opened the door. Rotom hit record and quickly went through the door as Sun opened it, much to the latter's surprise.

Sun and Rotom could not believe what they were seeing. Sun's mom and Lusamine were sitting in the middle of the floor, kissing and fondling each other's breasts. They were both only wearing bras and panties. "I never knew how much of an amazing kisser you are," Lusamine said. "And you taste so divine, like the finest dessert in all of Alola." Sun's mom giggled and blushed profoundly as she said, "Oh, stop it, silly. You know saying those kinds of things makes me blush." Lusamine laughed with a contempt look on her face. "Although, you taste really good, too. Come here, you." The two mothers continued their tender kissing until Lusamine spotted Sun, his face red and his erection bulging as he was touching himself.

"Oh, it looks like a wild voyeur appeared," said the Aether President. Sun's mom turned around and saw her son standing there. "Oh, hello, sweetie," she said. "I guess it's time for your surprise." "That's right," said Lusamine. "Now, take off ypur clothes and lock the door." Sun did as she requested as she continued, "So big... Um, what I meant to say was, your mother told me you like feet, is that right?" Sun's face got even more red as he awkwardly nodded. "Nothing to be ashamed of, dearie. Come, take a seat." Sun's heart was pounding like mad, and his mind was racing as he got closer to the two mothers, who were taking off their clothes.

"So, who should go first?" Sun's mom asked as she and Lusamine put their wiggling toes and soles in Sun's face. "Well..." Lusamine replied. "You're his mother, and I'm your guest, so... let's let your son decide." "Good idea," Sun's mom said. After thinking it over in his head for a bit, Sun put both pairs of feet in his face and started licking them, practically slobbering all over their wrinkly soles and toes as his erection stiffened and got even harder. This surprised both mothers at first, then they chose to press their feet against Sun's face in a somewhat dominant manner, eventually pushing him down to the floor.

"You like that, don't you, boy?" Lusamine asked with a slight seductive tone in her voice. "I can tell." She turned to Sun's mom, saying, "Hey, don't you think it's time we take this to the next level?" Sun's mom nodded with a playful look on her face as Lusamine grabbed a bag and opened it. She pulled out a vibrator, coated it with drool, inserted it in Sun's ass, and turned it on. Next, she took out two feathers and handed one to Sun's mom as they both grabbed Sun's legs from in between their own legs in preparation for some extensive tickling. Finally, she said, "Now, this is where the real fun begins." Sun was completely oblivious to all this, still solely focused on the mothers' feet smothering his face.

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Sun's Mom and Lusamine, Part 2

Here's the new chapter! Once again, I am very sorry for the delay, but I had life to deal with. Regardless, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Mom and Lusamine, Part 2**

As Sun was lying on his bedroom floor with his mom and Lusamine's soft, wrinkly feet smothering his face as he licked them, the two mothers held up his feet closer to their faces with feathers in hand. Also, Lusamine turned up the intensity of the vibrator in Sun's ass. And then without further hesitation, she and Sun's mom started tickling Sun's feet. They heard a mixture of laughter and breathy moaning. To Sun, his feet were more of an erogenous zone than simply being ticklish. His cock was twitching even more now, just begging to cum. This gave Lusamine an idea as she started tickling his balls with her feather, turning the intensity of the vibrator to its highest level, causing precum to leak out. Sun's mom tickled his cock as both women began licking Sun's feet.

"Any second now," Lusamine said to herself. After a few more minutes of this, Sun curled his toes as he came all over his chest and stomach, and the two moms giggled at the sight, but all three continued licking each other's feet, with no more of tickling Sun's private area. Next, Lusamine said to herself, "Time to spice things up a bit." She then grabbed three Poké Balls from her bag and whispered into Sun's mom's ear, who giggled in response as both mothers fingered themselves and jerked Sun off, but not too much.

The Pokémon Lusamine sent out were Lucario, Flygon, and Passimian, who started masturbating. These were just three of multiple Pokémon from the Aether Paradise that were locked up and detained because of their crazy levels of libido. Lusamine kept plenty of these Pokémon to herself because there were times when she felt horny and she would have one or more of these Pokémon, either male or female, have sex with her. This time, she told Flygon to fuck her and Lucario to fuck Sun's mom, which left Passimian to fuck Sun. After all three of them were lubed up, they were ready to begin.

The three Pokémon put their cocks up their respective partners' asses, and they all blushed profusely, moaned loudly in pleasure, and salivated even more. When the three started moving, it felt so much better. Passimian took out it's fruit, which had a penis-sized hole cut into it, and used it to stimulate Sun, who, along with the two mothers, kept licking each other's feet, this time with more lust and determination. After about five minutes of hot sex (in more ways then one) and loud, passionate moaning, all six of them came hard, but the three Pokémon didn't stop fucking their partners. This went on for well over half an hour, with orgasm after orgasm after orgasm, until everyone couldn't cum anymore and collapsed due to exhaustion, drifting off to a deep sleep.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Hau had been spying on them through Sun's bedroom window. He was now asleep under exhaustion as well, for he had gotten hard watching Sun and the two mothers pleasure each other, first masturbating, then fucking his partner Raichu. During this, he thought to himself, "Oh, that's so hot. I wanna do stuff like that with him."

 **End of Chapter 9**


End file.
